Clearing My Head
by Jameson Meylar
Summary: What happened after Astrid kissed Hiccup? This is a short, fluff story about the two of them and how they became a couple. (I should note that I've only seen the films and so don't know if it was shown in the TV show.) The story is from Hiccup's PoV.


**Disclaimer: I'm not Dreamworks, and therefore do not own the characters in this story.**

This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots... we have... dragons.

Okay, so, I lied. There _is_ another upside. Her name is Astrid Hofferson and she's the most amazing woman I know. Some would say that that's not saying much, considering the fact that there are only about thirty women in Berk. The thing is, she'd be just as amazing even if I knew every woman in all the nine realms. I've thought this about her since I was a little kid. It wasn't until recently that she noticed me. It took a little longer for her to respect me. Soon enough, though, she kissed me. I don't know why she kissed me. Was she just happy that I was alive or does she actually like me like that? I'd like to think that she likes me like that, but I doubt it. Yes, my father is the chieftain of the island, but I'm still nothing too special. I'm just Hiccup. GODS! This is driving me insane. I need to clear my head.

* * *

Here I am, in the middle of the night, saddling up my dragon. The only people who are awake are the guards. I'll be lucky if they don't see me and wake my dad. I don't really care, though. I need to clear my head and nothing does it like flying. I don't know why. Maybe it's the thin air, heh.

* * *

Well, I made it past the guards without them noticing me. I've been flying for about ten minutes but Astrid is still on my mind. Man, I never imagined that her lips would be so soft. I swear I had died and gone to Valhalla, when she kissed me. Dear Odin! Her hair! Vikings don't usually smell nice, but Astrid's hair smelled like lavender. We don't even _have_ lavender out here! Get it together, Hiccup. Don't lose focus on the ride. You'll….oh great, now I'm hallucinating about her!

"Hiccup!"

The hallucinations are even saying my name? Did I eat something funny? Have I gotten too much altitude?

"Hiccup! It's me! Astrid!"

Wait a second! "Astrid?"

"Duh!" she shouts before flying her dragon closer to me

"Um, uh…what brings you out at this time?" I ask her

"I came to find you. I couldn't sleep and you weren't at your house, so I thought you'd be out flying."

"Why would you come to find me?" Maybe she _does_ like me like I like her.

"Because you're my closest friend. Now can we land so we can chat without raising our voices?"

Closest friend? Well…maybe I was wrong. I nod and we find a spot to land on. It's an iceberg, but it'll do.

* * *

We get off of our dragons and she runs to me to give me a hug. "Why did you leave Berk, so late at night?" she asks me

"Oh…you know…I just wanted to clear my head. The only having one foot is still getting to me, so yeah." That was close.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Well, not the foot thing but needing to clear your head." She sighs and sits down. "That's why I couldn't sleep. I've had some stuff on my mind and needed to clear my head before I could relax."

"Stuff? Stuff like what?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"Stuff like…" she pauses and looks at me "you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know. I guess that I sort of…" she scoots closer to me "You're awesome, Hiccup. You're not like the other guys. You have a heart of gold and balls of steel." She laughs under her breath.

"Uh…thanks. You're awesome, too. You're a total badass. I swear, you'd give Thor a run for his money."

"Um…okay?" She starts to look confused

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to talk to beautiful girls, sometimes." Oh crap! I just called her beautiful.

"You think I'm beautiful? Thanks, Hiccup. You know, you're not troll yourself."

I laugh and she punches me on the arm. "Look…Astrid…I lied about why I needed to clear my head."

"I thought as much." She starts to bite her lower lip and hold back a smile

"Really?" I start to smile a little

"Yeah…look…about the kiss…"

My smile fades and I sigh "Don't worry, Astrid. I'll forget all about it. It…it never happened!"

"Don't forget it, Hiccup. I know that I won't." she reaches out and gently grabs my hand "It was the most special moment of my life, so far."

"Same here!" Toothless looks at me and I say "Okay, fine, it ties with the first time I flew with Toothless."

Astrid laughs and scoots up against me. She lays her head on my shoulder and I put my arms around her. "So, what does this mean for us?" she asks me, as we begin to watch the sun rise.

"I hope that it means that you'll be my girlfriend."

"I'd like that." She says, snuggling up tightly and kissing my cheek.

* * *

After the sun finishes rising, we get up, saddle our dragons, and head back home. As we fly, we do so closely and exchange glances every now and then. This is the most relaxing ride that I've ever had. My heart is racing but I still feel calm. It's an amazing feeling.

Soon enough, we land at home and get off of our dragons. My dad sees me and says "Hiccup! Where were you? You know that you're not supposed to…" he stops when he sees Astrid grab my hand. "Ah, nevermind…you're a growing boy." He tries to hold back a smile, but fails. He starts to walk away and I swear to the gods that I hear him cheering, under is breath.

It's early in the morning and me and Astrid need breakfast. I have a feeling that it's going to be the best breakfast I've ever eaten.

* * *

This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. It's still a great place, regardless of all of that. We have dragons as pets….but that's not even the best part. We have the greatest girl in all the nine realms…and she's my girlfriend.


End file.
